A Journey Through Time
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: What if at the end of the episode "A Matter of Time" Rasmussen had succeeded in stealing Data. This is the adventure Data has, along with some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cramped space that Data and the Enterprise's time traveling guest, Rasmussen, found themselves in. They were currently standing in Rasmussen's time machine which had barely enough room for them to have an arm length between them if they were both touching the opposite sides of the vehicle. On a small shelf on the back of the time machine sat the stolen ideas from the Enterprise that Data had been sent in there to look for.

Rasmussen had told Data that he had lie to the crew of the Enterprise. When Rasmussen had came on the Enterprise a few days ago he had told them he was a historian from the 26th century there to study an important historical event. Falling for this Captain Picard had welcomed Rasmussen onto his ship.

When it had been discovered that many ideas had started to disappear around the ship, before Rasmussen had been allowed to leave Data went on his ship to look for the stolen ideas. Here Rasmussen admitted that he was really from the 22nd century and he had stolen this time machine from a time traveler who was from the 26th century. Rasmussen was a failed inventor and he had planned to steal ideas from the future, find out how they work and then pass them off as his own invention. He now saw Data being there as an added bonus.

He currently had his stolen phaser on full change and pointed at Data.

"I believe a full charge would be enough to disable even you," Rasmussen said.

Data complete unfazed by this looked at the phaser than directly at Rasmussen.

"I believe your hand will open the door with you conscious or not."

Rasmussen was many things, but a foul was not one of them. He knew that Data was more than capable of following through with his threat and he was not fast enough to fire the phaser, before Data could stop him.

Rasmussen lowered his head and handed Data the phaser. Data took the phaser as well as the other stolen ideas and leaded Rasmussen to the door.

Unwilling to give up just yet Rasmussen had another trick up his sleeve. Though he was a failed inventor he had learned a great deal about technology while trying to be a great inventor. It was these skills that had allowed him to get his stolen time machine to work. Of these skills the one that Rasmussen had prided himself the most on was his hacking abilities, which he had used to get onto the Enterprise's secure computer files. He had only managed to get a few files, because the system was 200 hundred years newer than anything he worked with before.

One of the systems he had managed to get ahold of just happened to be Data's blue prints; he had tried to save that file but had been unable to. It had told him, though, where Data's on/off switch was.

While Data was leading him to the door Rasmussen reached over behind Data's left shoulder blade and before Data know what was happening, Rasmussen turned him off.

Instantly Data froze and became as stiff as a board. Data stood upright for about a second before he fall backwards on to the floor.

Rasmussen smiled.

"Your right Commander, my hand will open that door whether I am conscious or not. But you will have a hard time knocking me out now won't you."

Rasmussen looked into Data's still face for a moment in satisfaction and then he picked up the ideas that Data had in his hands to take back and put them where they were earlier. After doing this he stepped over Data and sat down in the pilot's chair. He had already set the time machine to take him were he wanted as all he had to do was wait.

For the first time in his life everything was going good for Rasmussen. Growing up he was told that he should look for another job other than being an inventor, because his chances of being successfully were very small. His brother in particular had made a point of telling him that every chance he got. And for years all Rasmussen seemed to do was prove them right with each fail invention after the other, while his brother became a very successful lawyer.

All that would change when he got back. Once he figured out how all this work he would finally become a successfully inventor.

The time machine's engines started up and in a swirl of colors the Enterprise's cargo bay started to disappear. This swirl of color also consumed the people who were standing there waiting for Data to come off the time machine. And like that Rasmussen, the time machine and Data were off the Enterprise and heading through time.

Rasmussen spared one more glance at Data and made up his mind that he would save Data for last. He would make the invention of androids as his last and greatest invention.

Rasmussen was so lost in his own little world that he did not notice a flashing light on the control panel. After a few minutes the time machine started to shake sending Rasmussen's stolen ideas off of their shelf and crashing to the ground.

Rasmussen quickly turned around and quickly took a look at the controls. The flashing light that Rasmussen had not paid attention to was indicating that there was engine trouble. A look a terror appeared on Rasmussen's face.

It had taken Rasmussen a long time to figure out how to work the time machine; this left little time to figure out how to fix the time machine if something went wrong.

Rasmussen got out of the pilot chair and started making his way to the back of the small ship were the engine was kept, in hopes that he would be able to figure out something to stabilize the ship. The ship was shaking so much though that even get across this small distance was no easy task. He fell twice on his way over there and on his second fall he landed on the wall where the panel to the engine was. Rasmussen pushed himself off of the wall and then started to open the panel to get to the engine.

Before Rasmussen could even get it open the ship gave a particularly violent shake which caused him to hit the ceiling. The focus of the hit knocked Rasmussen out and he landed on top of Data.

Now Rasmussen's and Data's fate was in the hands of a dying ship, which appeared to be at the end of its final flight.

The time machine continued to shake harder and harder. Rasmussen and Data were sent from one part of the ship to the other, never landing very gentle. The view screen which ever sense they left the Enterprise had shown a colorful swirl of light energy, sudden showed the black starry sky of normal space again. The ship was no longer traveling in time.

The time machine was now being violently pulled by a gravitational focus. As the ship went along the hull started to heat up as they entered the atmosphere of the planet which gravitational force was pulling them in. As the ship went down it continued to shake, when they hit the ground both Rasmussen and Data were thrown from the ship.

The time machine stopped in the middle of a forest. It had managed to take down several trees in its crash leaving a small travel to its crash site.

* * *

Leo did not know how much more of this weekend he could take he thought to himself as he watched Raph chase Mikey around the campsite. Mikey had thought that it would make their camping trip more interesting if he put a dead spider on Raph's face while he was sleeping. Needless to say that plan did not go well.

Though he would never admit it Raph has a completely irrational fear of bugs or anything that even looked like a bug. When Raph woke up and saw the spider he panicked and in his panic had managed to knock their tent down. All the while Mikey was laughing his head off. It didn't take Raph long to figure out what happened, which lead to Raph chasing Mikey around the campsite.

Leo know that Master Splinter had good attentions when he made the four of them go on this camping trip. Splinter told them it would be a great way for them to spend more time together.

He know that over the past couple of weeks him and his brothers had not spent much time together, but he would rather spend time with his brothers that didn't involve being woken up by being hit by tent posts as Raph tried to get away from a dead spider.

A sound from behind him, made Leo turn around. Don had walked over to him. Don was carrying two breakfast bars. He handed one to Leo and sat down.

"Raph somehow managed to knock over the cooler as well. So it appears that these two breakfast bars are what was not knocked into the dirt and since neither one of us had a hand in knocking over the cooler I think there ours." Don said as he pulled the wrapper off of his and took a bit.

"It would have also helped if those two hadn't stayed up last night eating like to staved pigs," Leo said pointing to the other two. Raph had just managed to catch Mikey and was pinning him to the ground.

"Yeah, and Master Splinter thought this camping trip would be a good way for us to spend time together."

Leo chuckled at this.

"Well I think I better go and help Mikey," Leo said putting the breakfast bar down and heading over to see if he could get Raph off of Mikey.

All of the sudden there was a loud noise, it sounded to Leo like a jet plane going off but they were nowhere near an airbase.

Don heard it to, looking up he saw a large object coming down. It looked like an asteroid, but it was much too close for that. In fact, it appeared to be coming their way.

"Look out," Don shouted noticing that it was coming their way. Don ran forward and somehow managed to knock all three of his brothers to the ground as the object fall just over their heads.

A few moments after it past them the ground shock as it landed.

Mikey was the first one to get up.

"What was that?" Mikey asked having not even noticed that the object was there before Don pushed Leo and Raph on top of him.

"I don't know, Mikey,' Leo answered.

Raph pushed Don and Leo off of him and got up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go find out."

"Raph, wait," Leo said, put Raph was not paying him a bit of attention as he made his way over to where the object had crashed.

Don and Mikey quickly followed Raph.

Leo signed. In his family nothing was every normal and to think a moment ago he was upset about Raph and Mikey's antics with a dead spider.

Raph had heard Leo call out to him, but he paid no attention to him. He knew Leo well enough to know that he was just going to tell him not to go. Yeah, like their camping trip was so much fun. At least whatever crashed could give him something to do on this mandatory camping trip with his brothers.

Finding the crash site was not hard, whatever had crash appeared to have knocked down half of the trees in the forest. Trees were push to the side, leading on top of each other, had the tops of them taken off and one had somehow managed to get split horizontally down the middle. This made a trail right in the middle of the forest, they may have had to climb over of few fallen trees, but it leaded them right to the crash site.

When they got to the crash site, they could clearly see a small ship. The ship had clearly seen better days. The outside of the ship was covered in burnt marks were it had heated up from the atmosphere, there were places where one could clearly see that pieces had fallen off and much of the metal that covered the outside was bent.

"Someone clearly needs to have their flying license revoked," Mikey joked when they saw the ship. Raph, who was standing just to the right of him, reached over and slapped Mikey.

During this time Don had made his way down to the ship.

"Don what are you doing," Raph called.

"Someone might be in there," Don answered as if that ended all argument.

"Donnie, don't you watch movies? Bad stuff happens with fallen space objects," Mikey called.

Don rolled his eyes and continued to the time machine. There was a doorway at the back of the time machine, but no door. Don found this interesting but didn't stop to think about it as he checked the inside of the ship and saw no one in it.

"No one's here," Don said, turning around to face his brothers.

"That's not completely true Don," Leo said pointing up in a tree. He had just joined them.

His brothers looked to where Leo was pointing. A pale white man with black hair had gotten his foot stuck between two branches in the top of the tree and was just dangling there.

"Well, Donnie there is the person who was in that ship," Mikey said.

"We can't leave him up there," Leo said heading to the tree. Donnie followed him, and it took them only a few minutes to clime the tree and to get the man out of it.

When they got the man down they laid him down on the ground, just outside of the wreckage. Don started to look him over.

The more and more Don looked him over the look of confusion on his face only grew.

"This may sound strange, but I don't think his organic," Don said looking up at his brother.

At this his brothers looked confused.

"Say what," Mikey asked scratching the back of his head.

Don gave a deep sigh.

"I mean I think his a machine."

"You mean like a robot," Raph says kneeing down next to Donnie.

"From the way he appears to be constructed I would say more like an android," Don answered.

"Androids are a lot worst then robots, they are a lot more powerful and more likely to attack you," Mikey says stepping back.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Mikey not everything is like a movie."

"The first person to say something like that always gets it in the movies. I've watched something like this in "Attack of the Killer Robots from Space."

At this Raph gets up walks behind Mikey and slaps him.

"Mikey remember the last couple of times you compared our lives to movies," Raph asked crossing his arms in front of him.

At this Mikey's face went plank, like he was trying to dig memories out from the back of his mind. After thinking about it for a moment a stupid looking smile spread across Mikey's face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Raph said.

"That doesn't matter anyways; he appears to be turned off. He couldn't hurt us if he wanted to," Don stated as he stand up.

"Are you sure Donnie?" Leo asked, not willing to do anything that could endanger his family.

"Yeah Leo, I'm sure," Don answered, "We need to get him of here it's too dangerous to leave him here."

"No way," Raph said shaking his head and waving his hands for emphasis. "As much as I hate to admit it Mikey may have a little bit of a point. We don't know why he's here or who sent him. Taking him with us could put us right in the middle of something we don't want to get involved in."

"But he could be endanger and we can't just leave him here unable to defend himself," Leo argued.

"You say that like it's our problem," Raph said, but one could see his eyes soften at Leo's comment. Raph may act like he doesn't care, but he was not heartless.

Knowing this Leo simply looked Raph directly in the eye. Raph fidgeted a little under his brother's gaze, before he gave in.

"Find, but I still think this is a bad idea."

Meanwhile miles away on a military base, Bishop was looking over the reports from last week. It had been a slow week for Bishop and he was once again facing funding cuts. Last time to gain the money he needed he had to stage an alien abduction of the president. He hoped he didn't have to do anything that elaborate again; it took too much time away from his work.

He was on the last report when a buzzing sound filled his office. He had long ago set up a buzzer for his office. He wanted to be aware when someone needed to do business with him, without them pounding on his door.

"Enter," Bishop said without looking up from the report.

At that Bishop Head of Operations walked in. When he got to the center of the room he stood up strait and saluted.

"Sir, we believe we have spotted an alien ship entering the atmosphere."

This had Bishop's undivided attention.

"Are you sure," Bishop asked in a voice that promised severe punishment if he dared lie.

The man didn't say anything, but simply handed Bishop his tablet which had a detailed recorded of everything their sensors picked up.

As he read the information a smile spread across Bishop's face.

"Well soldier if this is what it appears to be you may be up of a promotion," Bishop said.

"Thank you, sir," the man said, but Bishop was no longer paying him any attention his focus completely on the information on the tablet.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph went back to their campsite, not particularly in a good mood. He know that there was no point and arguing with Leo and Don about taking the android with them. It would be wrong to leave the android alone out here with no way to defended himself. Still Raph couldn't help thinking that they were getting involved in something that they didn't want to be involved in.

They had parked the battle-shell close to their campsite. The last time they had gone camping they had somehow gotten involved in an alien power struggle. That time April and Casey dropped them off, this time they had wanted the battle-shell near them just in case.

At this memory Raph couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. If anyone had a life that was half as crazy as theirs he would like to meet them.

Raph got the battle-shell and headed back to the crash site.

Back at the crash site Don and Mikey were preparing to head back to Casey's on foot. Once the decision had been made they had to come up with a plan on getting the android and ship out of there. The ship would fit into the battle-shell, but that would leave no room in the back and the front only had room for two people. The plan was for Raph and Leo to load the ship into the battle-shell and take it to Casey's grandmother's house, while Don and Mikey would carry the android back.

The woods covered the entire area and though the road would take them directly to the farmhouse, it was not the most direct route to say the least. At the same time Don and Mikey know the woods so well that they did know the fastest way back to the farmhouse. So even with Raph and Leo riding in the battle-shell they would only beat Don and Mikey back to the farmhouse by half-hour at the most.

"I'm just saying it unfair that Leo and Raph will get to sit nice and comfy in the battle-shell and we got to walk all the way back to the farmhouse on foot," Mikey complained.

Don just rolled his eyes as he picked Data up. Mikey had done nothing but complain since he was told he was going with Don.

"Mikey you could always be the one to carry the android back," Don said after making sure that the android was secure on his back. To make it easier to carry Don had tied it's hands together and then put his arms around his neck.

At this Mikey stuck his tongue out at Don. Don chose to ignore this.

"Well we're off, meet you back at the farmhouse," Don said. At that Don turned and started heading for the woods with Mikey following him.

"Be careful," Leo called after them as the disappeared into the woods.

Shortly after Don and Mikey left Raph got there with the battle-shell. He got out he walked around the back and opened the truck.

"Coming on Leo let's get this thing loaded up before something else happens," Raph said clearly still in a bad mood over this whole mess.

"Yeah, Don and Mikey had just left," Leo said.

It took Leo and Raph a while to get the time machine onto the battle-shell. It weighed a lot more than it appeared to and that was saying something. They had tried to push it up the ramp that Don had installed into the battle-shell for things like Raph's shell-cycle. In the end they had to use some ropes that Don had stored in the battle-shell to help them pull the ship in.

After the ship was in the battle-shell, Leo wiped some sweat off of his face.

"And to think that Mikey complained about going with Donnie on foot," Leo said heading to the passenger side.

"Mikey would complain if you gave him a bag of candy," Raph said as he got into the driver's seat. "There either wouldn't be enough candy or not the right kind."

At this Leo smiled.

"With how long it took us to get that ship in here Don and Mikey will probably bet us back," Leo said.

Raph didn't say anything to this but started the car and began their trip back to the farmhouse.

Leo was right, sort of, Don and Mikey made it back a minute before them.

"Wow, we were walking and we still bet up here," Mikey said once Leo and Raph got out of the battle-shell. Either we are totally awesome or you to need driving lessons."

Raph walked over to Mikey and slapped him on the back on the head.

"Come on guys let's get this android inside and then we can get that ship into the barn," Don said. After carry the android all the way to the farmhouse Don wanted to put him on the first flat surface he could. It didn't help anything that Mikey had challenged him to a race, which he foolishly accepted.

With that they all headed to the farmhouse. When they got to the door Leo pulled out his keys. Casey had decided to give them all keys last summer, telling them that they went there so much that they needed their own.

The door into the house opened up right into the living room, in the far corner of the room was the stair case which leads to the bed rooms upstairs and on the right there was a door that leads into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, my sons." They heard before they even made it all the way into the house. In a way they were not surprised. Master Splinter always seemed to know where everyone was at every moment of the day.

Master Splinter was sitting in an armchair right next to the door and he got up as soon as his sons entered. It was clear that he had heard them as soon as they got back.

When he turned to face them and saw the android on Don's back he simply shook his head.

"I believe you have some explaining to do my sons."

"In a little moment sensei," Leo said as Don walked over to the couch that was on the other side of the room. When he got there he dropped Data on to it and then he undid the knot holding Data's hands together.

"We have a small ship that we have to get out of the battle-shell and then we'll explain everything."

Master Splinter raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. He had learned long ago sometimes it is best not to ask with his sons.

With Don and Mikey it took them a little less time to get the time machine into the barn than it took to get it into the battle-shell. Once they had managed to get it into the farmhouse they pushed it behind a stack of hay. Don then covered it with the tarp that Raph and Casey used to protect their bikes from the elements. This did little to change Raph mood about this whole mess.

After all that was done they went back to the living room where Master Splinter was waiting for them. They began to tell him what had happened, but they didn't get very far when they were interrupted by a noise outside.

"I'm telling you April, it makes no sense. If the point is to have something to snack on you can have nearly twice as many Hersey's bars for that price. They even have cookies-n-crème ones," Casey said from the driveway being heard as clear as day from inside.

"Casey if you gave that logical to any doctor they will look at you like you were crazy. Apples are good for you making them worth their price," April said.

"But, they're not as good as Hershey's," Casey said.

April sighed, "I have no idea how you ever managed to live on your own."

With that April opened the door and she and Casey walked in. Both of them had their hands full of groceries. They stopped their conversation when they got in and Casey looked around the room. When Casey saw the android on the couch he shook his head.

"You guys can't even go camping without getting involved in something weird," Casey said.

"I'll put the groceries in the kitchen," April said, "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting story."

After everything settled down again Leo told them what happened from the moment the ship crashed to them getting back.

"You're kidding me right," Casey said when he was finished. "You guys found an android from outer space and you brought it here to my Gran's place. I mean don't you guys watch sci-fi movies, androids are trouble."

"We've already heard this argument," Don said. "And if I remember correctly the Terminator from the second one was a good guy as well as Bishop from Aliens."

"True, but both those movies were sequels to movies where androids were the bad guys," Casey argued back. "And, everyone trusted Ash in the first Alien movie."

"See I'm not crazy," Mikey said.

"Casey agreeing with you doesn't do much to prove anything," Raph said.

"It would have been wrong to just leave him there," Don added.

"I believe it would be wise to processed with caution," Master Splinter said.

"I agree we don't want more trouble than we already have," Leo said. Raph gave a loud huff at this. Leo chose to ignore this.

"I'll see what I can find out from the ship," Don said.

Meanwhile not far from where they had found Data Rasmussen was waking up. Rasmussen was lucky he hadn't been thrown from the time machine until it was right next to the ground and he had landed on Data which had cushioned his fall. After they hit the ground his momentum caused Rasmussen to roll a few meters away from Data where the turtles didn't notice him.

Though he was lucky to be alive Rasmussen didn't get off scot-free, every ounce of him was sore. It felt like he had bruises over his bruises. Once Rasmussen had managed to get himself up and looked around it did not take him only to put together what happened.

"Shit," Rasmussen said kicking a rock that was right next to him. This turned out to be a bad idea with his injuries. He cursed again and then looked around him. It wasn't till after he saw the damage that the time machine caused that he noticed how lucky he was. He didn't have time to think about it though; he needed to get that time machine working again. He went to were the center of the damage was and stopped died in his tracks.

It was very clear where the time machine had landed. There was a crater in the middle of all the damage with dirt pushed up all around it. The time machine however was not there.

"Data," Rasmussen said. He couldn't see any other reason that the time machine wouldn't be there. He knew though that the chances of Data being turned back on during the crash was astronomically low. Then he thought about it, why would Data move the time machine if he had been turned back on.

At this thought Rasmussen took a better look at his surrounds. It was then that he noticed tire marks among all the damage. Data hadn't been turned back on; someone founded him and the time machine and took them. Whoever they were they had his ticket back to his own time.

Without giving the matter much more thought Rasmussen started to follow the tracks. He followed the tracks for about forty-five minutes till he came to a dead end.

The tracks went to the main "paved" road. He could no longer tell which way they went.

Rasmussen sat down on a tree root, tired. He was not the most in shape person and it didn't help that his body was sore from the crash. It would not be a good idea to just start walking and see where he ended up. For one thing he did not have the energy to do so and another he had no idea when or where he was. He needed a new plan.

He sat there for a while trying to think up a plan when a truck came down the road. The driver stopped when he saw Rasmussen sitting by the road.

"Hey man, I'm heading into town do you need a ride," the driver asked.

Thinking fast Rasmussen said, "Sure, thank you."

"Well hop on in."

Rasmussen did just that, hoping that when he got to town he would be able to find out where he was and more important where his time machine could be.

Back at the farmhouse, Don was having trouble of his own. Shortly after they had found the time machine it appeared that it closed itself up, making it impossible to get into. Don was always fascinated with new technology and normal he would be interested in how the door had closed by itself, but not at that moment. They needed answers and he could not get them if he could not even get into the ship.

Raph, who had walked into the barn where Don was working a while ago, was watching his struggles trying to get the thing open. When Don broke the third screwdriver, he decided to speak up.

"Why don't you blow a hole though the door," Raph said, startling Don and causing him to drop the remains of his screwdriver.

"I mean with all the weapons you have connected to the battle-shell, it should only be a simple matter of getting that door open," Raph continued.

Don got up from where he was working and turned to face Raph.

"That won't do me any good if I destroy the ship itself."

Raph couldn't think of a comeback to this, knowing that his brother had a point. Don sighed and leaned on the time machine.

"I've been at this almost two hours and I still can't get this thing open or find out anything more about it."

"Well, if you ask me that means you should take a break for lunch," Mikey's voice said from the door. Mikey came in carry a tray with a large ham and cheese sandwich and coke on it.

"Yours is in the kitchen Raph, I didn't think you were out here," Mikey said putting the tray on the hood of the battle-shell.

Don shook his head and pushed himself off of the time machine. When he did this Don just happened to put his hand on just the right spot. There was a glow from the time machine and the door disappeared.

"Or you can do the Scooby-Doo thing and open the door," Mikey said.

Don was no longer paying them any attention and climbed up into the time machine. It was smaller than Don had thought from the outside. This was by far the most advance technology Don had ever seen and for a moment he forgot why he was in there in the first place as he admired it.

"Donnie, don't forget to eat that sandwich sometime," Raph said knowing his brother well enough to know that he was not going to eat now that the time machine had opened.

"Bet you anything he doesn't," Mikey said to Raph.

Unsurprisingly Mikey was right, hours later right before dinner Don called them all back to tell them what he had found out. His lunch was still sitting on the battle-shell.

"This isn't a normal space ship," Don said looking like a small child told Christmas was coming early.

"There a normal kind of space ship," Mikey said which earned him a slap from Raph.

"This is a time machine," Don continued as if Mikey hadn't said anything.

"What?" Leo said not expecting that.

"This is a time machine," Don repeated.

"Just great," Raph mumbled, "as if finding this thing didn't give us enough trouble as it is."

"Come on Raph this is cool," Mikey said starting to share Don's excitement.

"When do you think it came from, where has it been, did it come from the future to stop some intergalactic time criminal?" Mikey asked speaking so fast that his words ran together.

"It took a while but I was able to access the ship's logs," Don said chuckling a little at his brother's antics. "I was able to find out that it is from the 26th century."

After this Don paused for a moment not sure how to break the news about what else he had discovered.

"Mikey might have point about intergalactic criminals," Don said finally.

"What do you mean," Leo said his worry coming though in his voice.

"This time machine is stolen."

Silence filled the room after that announcement. They all knew that if that time machine was stolen either the android currently laying in their living room was dangerous or someone dangerous could be coming after the time machine.

"How the shell do you know that?" Raph asked breaking the silence.

"For one thing the time periods the logs show what time periods it has traveled to," Don said. "This time machine went from the 26th century to the 22nd then to the 24th before crashing here; all within a short period of time."

"Weird," Mikey said.

"Also when I looked at the engines I saw that many parts appeared out of place, like someone was trying to get it running but had no idea what they were doing," Don added.

"Don, do you believe that the android we found stole that time machine," Leo asked.

"I don't think so," Don answered.

"What do you mean you don't think so," Raph almost shouted.

"For one thing there are a lot of random ideas in there. It appears that these ideas were stolen and all of them are pretty advance technology. However they don't appear to be from the same time period as the time machine. So if I was to guess I would say someone from the 26th century went to the 22nd century where the time machine was stolen from them. Then whoever stole the time machine went to the 24th century, probably because that was the farthest they could get it to go." Don explained. "So I believe that whoever took the time machine had taken the android because of how advance he is. I don't believe that we will have the technology to build an android like that by the 22nd century.

"That's a lot of guessing," Leo pointed out.

"True," Don admitted, "but it does appear to be what happened."

"So you think that android was kidnapped," Raph asked.

"Yes," Don answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The town, if it could be called that, the truck driver had taken Rasmussen was not very big. There were two shops, a Wal-Mart and a camping gear store. Right next to the Wal-Mart was a doctor and dentist offices. A gas station at the northern side of the town, were Rasmussen had enter and another one on the southern side. The police department and fire department both resided in the same building with a courthouse right across the street from it. There was however a ranger station at the northern end of the town. Other than that there was nothing in the town.

"This is all that is around here," Rasmussen said taking a look around him. He could not see for the life of him why someone would want to live out here.

"Well, if you head south of here in about thirty minutes you'll get to a bigger town," the driver said. "That where all the young people head out for the weekend other than that this is it. Most of the people who come here are campers or hikers and the people who live here like the quiet that comes from with it."

"Well, thank for the ride," Rasmussen said, in a way happy to hear this. This meant that there were few people here who could have taken his time machine.

"Are you sure you don't need anything," the driver asked, he could tell that Rasmussen was not from around here and didn't know where he was at.

"Don't worry I'll call some friends of mine to come pick me up," Rasmussen lied realizing that he had let the driver notice more than he should.

"Well, see you around than," the driver said still a little worried about this strange man. With that the driver drove off leaving Rasmussen right in front of the Wal-Mart.

Rasmussen had done horribly in all his history classes, but he did know enough to know that Wal-Mart was everywhere in the late 20th and early 21st century. As apparent by the fact that it was here in this small town. He hoped he would be able to find a map of the area there. If he know what was around here he would have a better chance of finding where his time machine could be.

When he stepped into the store he was surprised at just how big it was, but he could not find a map of the area there. After looking around the store of a while he finally thought to ask someone. He was told that they did not have one; he would have to go to the camping gear store.

The camping gear store wasn't even a fifth of the size that Wal-Mart was. To make up for its lack of size it appeared that the owner filled up ever spear space with merchandize. The only spot where it appeared didn't have something blocking the way was a small trail that lead to the cash register.

At the very front of the store was a rack that just happened to have the maps Rasmussen was looking for. After making sure that the cashier wasn't looking at him Rasmussen slipped the map into the pocket of his shirt and walked out, somehow managing not to get noticed by anyone.

Once outside he took a look at the map. The truck driver was right there was almost nothing out there. The map showed the town, of course, the public campsites and the residential houses that were in the area. That was all that was out there.

Rasmussen smiled to himself, this made finding the time machine all the easier. He didn't think that whoever took it brought it to town, so he was willing to bet that it was at one of those houses out in the woods. There were only seven of those so he would just have to check them one by one.

Rasmussen then went back into Wal-Mart where he slipped a few water bottles into his coat and walked out.

It was a lot harder than Rasmussen thought to simple walk around hoping to find something out here. He was lucky that the first house was relatively close to town, but there was nothing there. It didn't appear that anyone had even lived there in a while. He had to walk for about three more miles down the road from that house, before he got to the turn to the next house. After he turned off the main road it was a quarter of a mile before he saw the house.

The house was a simple two story house with a barn right next to it with a mail box that read "Jones".

Inside the house Master Splinter's ears popped up. He had heard Rasmussen almost as soon as he arrived.

"Someone is here," Master Splinter said.

Casey who was sitting right next to him simply nodded and got up. At one point in time he would've argued with Splinter saying that hardly anyone lived out here. But he had learned over the years to trust Splinter, having been proven wrong every time he disagreed with Splinter.

Sure enough when Casey got outside he saw Rasmussen walking up the drive way.

"Hey there," Casey called to him, hoping that he would give Rasmussen no reason to be suspicious.

At the sound of Casey's voice Rasmussen jumped. He didn't think anyone would have seen him coming. Despite this Rasmussen quickly thought of a story.

"Well good afternoon," Rasmussen called back. "Today's a good day to go for a walk in the woods isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Casey said with a confused look on his face. A few hours ago clouds had started to form in the sky. People didn't often go for walks when it looked like it might rain. Also they were a ways off from the trails that people often hiked. Not only that but Rasmussen wasn't dressed like he was going hiking. In fact, Casey had never seen anyone dress like that out here.

Noticing that the man he was talking to did not trust him Rasmussen added, "I went off the trail for a little while and I lost my way and was unable to find my way back. After a while I made my way here. Do you mind if I come in for a little while, just so I can catch my breath for a moment?"

Rasmussen hoped that they would let him in for a little bit so he could look for his time machine. Not to mention the fact that he was actually tired.

On the roof hidden in the shadows was Leo. Ever since they found the time machine Leo was on edge and was worried that trouble was coming. When this man walked up the drive way Leo stepped out just to make sure nothing happened to Casey. Like Casey, Leo was very suspicious of this man that something was up.

Meanwhile inside there was a frenzy of movement while they tried to hide Data. Though they had no attention of allowing this man inside, they were not taking any chances.

"There too much stuff in the closet," Mikey said holding the closet door open. When they got their a few days ago, they had planned to stay a month. They would go camping for a few days and spend the rest of the time at the farmhouse. As a result everything they did not take camping with them was shoved into the closet.

"This is why you don't get involved in things you have no business getting involved in," Raph said from his spot on the arm of the couch.

"This coming from the turtle who I have to patch up from fights he gets himself into over things that are none of his business," Don said, as he picked Data up from the couch. "Also if I remember correctly, we would not be in this situation if someone didn't get bored with our camping trip and had to go see what crashed."

Raph glared at his brother but said nothing.

"We'll have to make it work Mikey," Don said coming over and began to shove Data into the closet. Over the years Don had become a master at hiding things from his brothers, which included cramming things into places where people wouldn't think they could fit. In moments Don had managed to get Data into the closet on top of their luggage and closed the door.

Casey was having trouble thinking of a reason for not to let Rasmussen into the house. April seeing the trouble Casey was having from the kitchen window decided to come out and give Casey a hand. Hopefully before this man thought they were trying to hide something.

April got a water bottle out of the fridge and headed outside.

"Sorry about my husband," April said walking up to where Casey and Rasmussen were standing.

"He is not the most intelligent person around."

"Hey," Casey said.

April turned to Rasmussen and handed him the water bottle. Rasmussen smiled and took the water bottle despite the fact that he still had the stolen ones in his pockets.

"I'm sorry we can't let you in," April said quickly trying to undo any damage Casey might have done, "We're putting new floors down so the place is a mess."

"That's a lot of work to do by yourself," Rasmussen said keeping a fake smile on his face

"True, but we like to do our home repair projects ourselves. I can give you the directions back to town," April said, "or would you like me to call someone who could give you a ride back to town. It's a couple of miles from here."

"That's O.K.; I went out for a walk this morning I should be able to walk back to town. Just give me directions."

April gave Rasmussen directions that would take him back the way he came and with that Rasmussen left. After making sure that Rasmussen had left their driveway Casey, April and Leo headed back into the house.

Rasmussen, however, had no attention of leaving. He had lied so many time, had mastered the art of coming up with a story on the top of his head, to point where he could tell when someone was lying to him. It was clear to him that they were hiding something. And if he was to guess he would say it was his time machine.

To make sure that they would not notice him staying, he decided to walk all the way to the road and then turn around and head back to the house though the woods where they would not see him. He would than check the house and barn for his time machine after everyone went to sleep.

He had to have that time machine.

When he got to the road he stopped. Only a few yards away there was a caravan of what appeared to be government vehicles. Rasmussen stopped and started walking the other way. He hoped that he would appear as a simple hiker with nothing to hide, this didn't work however.

The moment his men had spotted the alien ship into earth's atmosphere, Bishop took a plane carrying vehicles and gear to hunt the aliens that landed. Bishop was not going to waste any time with the chance of an alien invasion. He quickly landed his plane in the woods were no one would see and now he and his men were making their way down the road.

Bishop was on the lookout for anything that was out of place, add that to the fact that Bishop was already a very observant person, meant Rasmussen had little chance of going unnoticed.

Bishop noticed, just like Casey, that the weather made it to where people were not likely to go hiking and that this man was wearing strange clothes. Not helping matters, Bishop saw the fear in Rasmussen's eyes when he saw the caravan.

"Stop that man," Bishop said to the driver sitting next to him. His driver simply nodded than speed the truck up, passing Rasmussen. Then he turned the truck in a way that blocked his path. This unexplained action from the truck caused Rasmussen to nearly jump out of his skin. Before he could even recover from his surprise the other cars in the caravan followed the truck's lead and boxed Rasmussen in and armed soldiers started coming out of the cars. They circled around Rasmussen and pointed their weapons at him. After Rasmussen was surrounded Bishop got out of the truck.

Bishop was pleased at how quickly his men had responded.

"One can never underestimate the value of well-trained men," Bishop thought as he made his way over to Rasmussen.

"What is the meaning of this," Rasmussen asked practically shouting at Bishop. "I'm a law bidding citizen out of a hike and then you and your men…"

"We both know that is not true," Bishop said not allowing Rasmussen to finish.

Rasmussen changed strategies.

"What exactly do you think I've done," Rasmussen asked glaring at Bishop.

"It doesn't matter what I think you've done," Bishop said simply, "but I do believe that you can answer some questions for me. So you're going to come with me."

"I'm not going nowhere," Rasmussen said.

Bishop simply nodded to the nearest soldier on his right, who pushed some buttons on the right side of his weapon and fired.

A small bit of electricity came out of the weapon and hit Rasmussen in the chest and within seconds Rasmussen was unconscious on the ground.

"I believe that you are coming with me," Bishop said looking down at Rasmussen.


	4. Chapter 4

Bishop took Rasmussen to his temporary headquarters. The men Bishop brought with him who had not headed out with him had been setting up camp in the clearing where they had landed the plane. There were three tents set up and one was being put up when they arrived. Under the tents they had more computers and monitors, than anyone would believe possible, knowing that they didn't know they were coming till that morning. They even had a radar under one of the tents.

Bishop was obsessed with the idea of an alien invasion. Because of this Bishop kept all this stored so that it would be ready to go at a moment's notice. He had no attention of giving an alien invader even a small advantage.

The soldier that Bishop had put in charge of the campsite was leaning over a table checking on one of the computers when they arrived. When he saw Bishop step out of the truck he instantly stopped what he was doing and stood at attention.

"Agent Bishop, sir," he said saluting Bishop. "We did not expect you back so soon."

"I found someone I believe will be able to give us some answers, without us having to hunt though the woods," Bishop said. As soon as the words left his mouth two men stepped out of one of the trucks that had gone with Bishop, carrying Rasmussen.

"Take him inside the plane," Bishop called to the men, not even turning to look at them, as he made his way to the plane himself. The soldiers did as they were told, when they got up the ramp to the plane Bishop told them to put Rasmussen on the floor and leave.

Once the soldiers were done Baxter Stockman walked over to Bishop.

"Sir, I have no idea why you brought this man here or why you even came all the way out here, but using my unparalleled genius to hunt these woods for something…"

"I am well aware you don't want to be here," Bishop cut Stockman off and he did know. Stockman had been complaining every chance he got since that morning. It wasn't anything new for Stockman to complain, he did so on a daily basis. Every day it seemed to be about something different, must often it was about how his genius should be being used of something else. Despite this Bishop had little choose but to put up with him, because he needed Stockman. Stockman could get things accomplished that all of his other scientists combined couldn't.

"Why is he here any ways," Stockman said, just as use to Bishop cutting him off as Bishop was to his complaining.

"I believe he can tell us about the ship that crashed here."

"He certainly looks like he was in a crash," Stockman said taking note of all the bruises Rasmussen had from when the time machine crashed.

At that moment Rasmussen regained consciousness. He slowly pulled himself up with his arms into a sitting position.

"This is the second time in less than 24 hours that I have been knocked unconscious, today just isn't my day," Rasmussen thought as he took around. It didn't take long for him to notice Bishop and Stockman standing by the door to the plane.

He recognized Bishop as the man who kidnapped him, but Stockman threw him for a moment. Stockman stood a good two feet over Bishop and was a cyborg. His body mass was large and bulky. Where Commander Data didn't look like he possessed the strength that he did, Stockman looked like he could be ten times stronger than Data. To top off his appearance where Stockman's head should be there was instead a holographic image of a head.

Rasmussen was quick to recover from the shock of Stockman's appearance.

"What is the meaning of this," Rasmussen asked, "You have no right to kidnap me."

"I will do what I need to do to protect the earth from alien invasion," Bishop answered him.

Rasmussen's mouth dropped and he looked at Bishop like he had grown another head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have reason to believe that you are not from this planet," Bishop said.

"You are crazy, I'm from New Jersey," Rasmussen said, it was the first time he hadn't lied since he got to the 21st century.

Bishop smiled. Whether or not this man was from another planet didn't matter to him, Bishop could tell he was hiding something. He could also tell that even if he was not an alien, there would be no problem getting information from him. Bishop had learned long ago how to read people and Rasmussen was very easy for Bishop to read. It was Bishop's opinion that this man would do whatever he needed to do to protect himself; he wouldn't keep information about these aliens if it put him in danger.

"I can a sure you I am not crazy," Bishop said, "I do however have ways of making you give me the information I want."

With that Bishop walked over to the wall of the plane and he pushed on few buttons on the wall. With a loud hissing sound a table came out of the wall. This was not an ordinary table, because on it was straps used to restrain someone. Rasmussen's eyes grew wide with fear when he saw the straps on the table.

"You see if you don't start telling me the truth, I will just have to see for myself if you're an alien or not."

Rasmussen could tell that not only as Bishop both crazy and serious, he could also tell when someone was lying. This was all it took for Rasmussen to tell Bishop everything.

He told Bishop how he found the time machine, how he got it to work, what he did with and how he had crashed out here. Rasmussen made sure though to leave out any information about the house he had come across where he believed the time machine was at.

He was afraid of Bishop, but he was not going to give up his only chance to get home.

Rasmussen's story matched up with what their sensors had picked up. It was not an alien invasion, but Bishop saw this as a golden opportunity of him.

"Well Mr. Rasmussen, was it, I believe that is an interesting story. However, the question is should I let you go? If you tell anyone about my little operation here, it could cause a lot of trouble for me." Bishop said staring straight into Rasmussen eyes.

Rasmussen became weak in the knees from Bishop's stare and he could not hide his fear from Bishop.

"Seeing how you have given me valuable information I'll make you a deal," Bishop said, "Since no one is likely to believe you if you tell them anything, I'll let you go."

Rasmussen let out a sign of relief.

Bishop was not finished yet. He leaned over till his face was only a few centimeters from Rasmussen's.

"However, if you do ever tell anyone about this or get in my way I will hunt you down and make you wish you hadn't. Now get out," Bishop said.

The plane could have been on fire and Rasmussen would not have ran out of there faster. He was out of that plane across the field and into the forest in record time.

Rasmussen did stop running until he was completely sure that he was as far away from Bishop's camp as he could get. He couldn't risk going back to the farmhouse while Bishop was in the area, he would have to bide his time.

Bishop watched Rasmussen run off not really caring where he went, as far as he was concerned what Rasmussen did now was not his problem. He did find out some valuable information from him.

For years Bishop had been trying to develop an ultimate army of super soldiers to protect the earth from the threat of alien invasion. He had look at all kinds of ways to genetically build these soldiers; even going as far as kidnap the turtles use their genetic information.

Maybe genetically building these soldiers wasn't the way to go. The information Rasmussen gave him about Data had given him an idea. He could use androids for his army of super soldiers. To do this he would needed to examine Data and lucky for him Rasmussen had brought Data with him.

Instead of looking for aliens, Bishop now needed to find Data.

Meanwhile at the farmhouse, completely unaware that their troubles had just gotten worst, Don and Leo there having a loud discussion in barn.

"I can't find out anything else from the time machine," Don said for what he felt like was the hundredth time.

"I knew put you already found out a lot from it and I don't see why we need to take that kind of risk," Leo said.

Don sighed; he knew he would have this argument with Leo when he came up with this idea. It didn't mean he want to debate it all day.

"Leo we have a stolen time machine here in the barn and some strange guy nosing around out here. Who I am willing to bet is after this time machine," Don said, "We needed to know everything we can."

"I agree with you there Donnie, but I don't think we'll learn that much more by turn that android on."

"Leo," Don said, starting to feel like he does when he has to explain a math problem to Mikey, "Most of what I found out was from deductions I've made. That android can tell us what really happened and if he was kidnapped it would be wrong to just leave him like that."

"What if he wasn't kidnapped and he was the one who stole that time machine?"

"Then there are seven of use and one of him, we can handle it," Don said.

"You don't know what that android can do," Leo said.

At this Don couldn't help but laugh, "Leo that sounds a lot like the argument that Mikey been making about the androids in movies."

"I know Mikey pays to much attention to movies, but we should think about the possible threat that android is. We don't know anything about him?"

"Leo I think we should turn that android on not only for answers, but also because of the fact that it appears that he might have been kidnapped," Don said. "If whoever stole this time machine took him, it would be wrong of us not to help him."

Leo sighed; he knew that he would not win this.

"Alright, but do not turn him on by yourself."

"I'll do it in the living room, that way if anything goes wrong chances are someone will be there," Don said.

Leo nodded and with that they head out of the barn and went to the farmhouse.

When they got there Don headed straight for the closet where he and Mikey had put Data early, while Leo explained to the others, who were sitting in the living room, what he and Don had decided to do.

"No way," Raph shouted, "We are already in this mess and now you want to add to it by turning that thing on."

"Raph, I see your point but we needed to know as much as we can about this situation and that android knows more about what is going on."

Don shock his head, he should have known that Raph would be against this idea.

Don took Data off of the top of the luggage and took him into the living room. When they saw Don enter the room with Data, everyone got off the couch to give Don somewhere to put him and Don sat Data down.

"This is a bad idea," Raph said. Don ignored the comment and turned to Mikey.

"Mikey I left my toolbox in the barn can you go get it," Don said.

"You got it bro," Mikey said giving him the o.k. sign and running out the door.

Don started looking Data over.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"I'm looking for an on switch, if there is one than I don't have to worry about trying to open him up to see if I can get him working" Don said not even looking up.

"What?" Raph asked, "Why would you think that android has an on switch?"

At that moment though Don found the switch behind Data's left shoulder blade and flipped it on.

Instantly Data sat up.

"I guess there was an on switch," Leo said as Raph quick took his sais out of his belt.

"I believe I have been shut off," Data said looking around, "I have no idea how I got here."

Before anyone could respond Mikey walked back in.

"Hey Donnie, I got your tools," Mikey said holding up the tools like a trophy and then he saw Data and his mouth dropped.

"Wow, bro I knew you were good, but that just amazing," Mikey said excitedly. He then pointed at Data causing his confused look to grow even more. "I was not even gone a minute and you already have him working."

"There was an on switch," Don said and then turned to Data.

"Sorry, about all this we found you in the woods near here," Don said. "My name's Donatello and these are my brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo. That our father Master Splinter and our friends April and Casey." Don pointed everyone out as he introduced them.

"I am Lt. Commander Data."

At this Mikey laughed which confused Data.

"You're an android named Data."

"That is correct," Data said still having trouble figuring out why his name was funny. "Do you find my name humorous?"

"Well yeah, it like who ever built you looked for a name that just goes with technology. Isn't data what they call information in a computer?" Mikey said.

"I'm surprised you know that," Raph said.

"I watch sci-fi," Mikey said, "So why were you name after information on a computer."

Master Splinter hit his walking staff on the floor, "Michelangelo, show some respect."

Splinter then turned to Data.

"I believe Commander that it would be helpful for you can tell us what you can about how you got here and then we can tell you what we know."

Data thought for a moment.

"I believe that would be a wise course of action," Data agreed he then told everything he believe he could tell them without risking braking the prime directive, because he did not know where he was or what time it was.

When he was done Leo told him where he was and what year it was, then he told him everything that happened from the time they found him till when they turned it him on.

"It appears that Rasmussen has survived the crash," Data said.

"Yeah, and now he's snooping around here causing trouble for us," Raph said pointing his sais at Data.

"Raphael enough," Master Splinter said.

"I am sorry, it was not my attention to bring trouble to here," Data said.

"It appears nothing that happened was your attention, so don't worry about it," Leo said, "Don had taken a look at the time machine, and maybe you can have a look at it with him and see if we can get it working again. If we can get it to work again, we can get you home."

"I believe that would be our best course of action," Data getting off of the couch. Don got up as well.

"We put it in the barn," Don said, "I'll show you were it's at."

Data nodded.

Together they made their way to the barn and Don showed Data the time machine.

"I was able to get to the ship logs and that is how I got the information I was able to," Don explained.

Don opened the time machine then him and Data stepped in. Data head straight for the pilot's seat and started looking through the computer files. Data wasn't able to find anything that Don hadn't already found. Data then looked at the ship's engines.

"I am afraid that only part of this ship that I have any experience working with is the warp drive. The rest of it has not been invented in my time." Data said.

"That's better than me," Don said, "I've never heard of warp drive, can you explain it to me."

Data hesitated, he know that he would not be able to fix the time machine on his own and would need Don's help, but telling Don about future technology would be a direct violation of the Prime Directive.

Seeing Data's hesitation Don smiled, "Data you don't have to worry about me taking information about future technology to become rich, because me and my family have to stay hidden in the sewers. If we ever were discovered you would know about it in your time and even if we were you have my word never to tell anyone about any future technology."

"As a Starfleet officer I have taken an oath to uphold the Prime Directive, which means I will never interfering in the internal development of a species. This includes giving them information about technologies that they do not already have. But you have made a good point, so I cannot find any reason not to tell you about it, if we are going to work together." Data said.

Don smiled and leaned up against the wall as Data explained the parts he knew one the ship. After that Don and Data started working on the ship, hoping to find out how it ran. After a while Leo stuck his head in through the door of the ship.

"Don we're having a family meeting in the living room can you take a break," Leo said.

"Sure Leo," Don said turning from the engine he was working on. "Data, I'll be right back."

Data nodded and continued to work as Don followed Leo. Sure enough when they got there the rest of their family was already sitting down in the living room.

Leo wasted no time.

"We shouldn't stay here with Rasmussen snooping around here," Leo said once Don had set down.

"There is no way we are going to go running because one guy shows up here," Raph said standing up from his seat.

"We've fought people a way lot tougher than this guy," Raph continued.

"But from what I heard it's not his physical strength I'm worried about," Leo said, "According to Data's story he was able to trick everyone on that starship to believe he was a time traveling historian."

"Okay, so the people on that ship were stupid, how does that affect us? We know not to trust him."

"Raph that is not my point," Leo said, "This man is clearly very resourceful and if he thinks we have the time machine or Data who knows what kind of a stunt he can pull. Staying here could be very risky."

"What you are purposing to do Leo is take that android to the lair," Raph said walking over to Leo. "We don't know anything about this android besides what he says and you want to let him into our home."

"It's going to be a while before that ship is fixed, so Data's not going to be able to get back to his time anytime soon," Don added. "I think Leo's right it would be better to head back to the lair."

"How about we let this android handle his own problems and not get involved," Raph said turning toward Don.

"You didn't know me when you let me into the lair," April said.

Raph couldn't even think of a comeback for that.

"I believe that Leonardo is right," Master Splinter said, "We shall head back home first thing in the morning. Donatello, please ask Commander Data if he would like to join us or remain here."

Don nodded and headed back out to the barn to talk with Data.

Raph crossed his arms and glared at Leo. He knew, however, that he would not be able to over hide Master Splinter. Whether he liked it or not they were going home and there was a good chance Data was coming with them.


End file.
